Timeless
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: "Kau tau seperti apa rasanya mati?" / "Aku senang, setidaknya dikehidupan yang sekarang aku bisa terus bersamamu dalam jarak sedekat ini." / Manusia tak pernah tau Sang Dalang Permainan Yang Agung punya banyak cara tak biasa untuk menggerakkan bidak-Nya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebagai sang eksekutor, maka permainan ini akan dimulai. / HaeHyuk. GS.


A/N: Saya tak bermaksud menyinggung agama apapun, apalagi melecehkan Tuhan. Juga bukan bentuk pencucian otak lewat sebuah karya tulis dari sekte sesat tertentu. Ini hanya salah satu buah tangan (?) dari berbagai macam pemikiran aneh nan tak biasa dalam otak luar biasa saya. Selebihnya? Silahkan baca sendiri~ :D

* * *

**Timeless**

"Kau tau seperti apa rasanya mati?"

Mata coklat bening si gadis menatap sangsi pemuda yang duduk di sisinya. "Jangan mulai lagi!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir si pemuda. Tangannya meraih sembarang kerikil kecil di sampingnya, menimbangnya sejenak lalu melemparkannya ke danau. Menimbulkan riak gelombang pada permukaan air danau yang tenang. "Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati bukan?" Diliriknya si gadis sejenak, lalu kembali bermain dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil di sekitarnya.

Lawan bicaranya hanya memutar bola mata. "Pertanyaan konyol," cibir si gadis jengah. Tubuhnya dibuat bersandar senyaman mungkin pada pohon willow. Matanya bergerak mengikuti deret kata dalam novel yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan sebelumnya? Apa kau percaya?"

Hening. Tak terdengar suara lembut si gadis menyahut. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda itu mengambil langkah mendekati kawannya sejak kecil.

Si gadis agaknya terperanjat begitu sebuah tangan menarik novelnya. Membuat perhatiannya kini teralih pada pemuda yang duduk bersila di depannya.

"Jawab aku!" rajuk si pemuda kekanakan.

Helaan napas panjang ia lantunkan. "Oke, oke. Jadi yang kau maksud itu seperti reinkarnasi atau semacamnya, begitu?"

Anggukkan cepat ia dapati sebagai jawaban dari si pemuda.

Dahi terlipat dengan gurat serius memoles wajah, nampak kalau ia sedang berpikir. Tak selang berapa lama ia menggeleng. "Tidak,"—tentu saja. "Kenapa suka sekali bertanya sesuatu yang tak umum? Carilah pertanyaan lain."

"Tidak mau. Yang lainnya terlalu biasa, tidak menarik." Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan ke udara.

Si gadis berdecih pelan lalu merebut kembali novelnya. "Setidaknya menarik untuk ukuran orang normal." Ia lebih memilih kembali bergelut dengan rangkaian kata yang membentuk cerita lalu dipatenkan dalam wujud buku. Tanpa tau, seulas senyum tipis penuh rindu menghias wajah rupawan si pemuda.

_'Karena aku di sini mengejar waktu untuk bersamamu.'_

* * *

**Ribuan tahun silam... **

**"Mati itu seperti apa sih rasanya?" **

**Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu. "Tunggu saja. Tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu."**

**Sementara si gadis cilik memainkan kakinya di air kolam. Mimik kelam menutupi wajahnya yang kian memucat. "Jadi sisa waktuku tinggal tiga hari lagi..." **

**Dipandanginya sendu pantulan wajahnya pada air kolam yang jernih. Betapa ia akan rindu mata coklat kelam itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir kecil dengan warna semerah darah itu, lengkung alis yang tergaris apik itu, pipi tembem yang kini makin tirus itu, rambut hitam panjang itu. Tinggal menunggu waktunya diberhentikan, semuanya akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. **

**"Tak bisakah aku minta perpanjangan waktu sehariii... saja!" Ia mendongak dan menatap si pemuda dengan binar penuh harap. Ia hanya gadis belia yang bahkan belum menghabiskan seperempat abad umurnya hidup di dunia. Jiwa lugunya masih ingin tinggal dalam raga ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orang tua serta lima orang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. **

**Lengkungan di bibir si pemuda perlahan lenyap. Menyisakan kilatan iba dalam manik abu-abu itu. Ini memang bukan kali pertama baginya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan tak tega yang menyelinap diam-diam—mencairkan sudut es yang harusnya tetap beku. Perasaan, huh? Ia bahkan diciptakan tanpa emosi dan nafsu. Hal mustahil—seharusnya—kalau ia mengasihani si bocah.**

**Mata abu-abunya menggelap dengan sorot kosong. "Semuanya sudah diatur. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau lahir ke dunia."**

**Si gadis hendak menyerukan suaranya kembali saat sebuah suara menyelanya lebih dulu. "Nona kenapa masih di sini? Acara sebentar lagi dimulai! Semuanya sudah menunggu di aula besar," ujar seorang pelayan panik. **

**Si gadis tak bergeming, enggan menyahut meski dengan gerakkan kecil. Pemuda itu mau tak mau ikut buka suara. Jengah juga dipandangi dengan tatapan memohon terus-menerus. Terlebih ia tak mungkin bisa mengabulkan keinginan si gadis. "Pergilah, nikmati sisa waktumu yang ada," usirnya halus. **

**Cukup dengan sederet kalimat barusan, gadis itu mengerti bahwa sekeras apapun ia memohon waktunya memang sudah ditetapkan dan takkan bisa diubah. Dengan berat hati ia bangun dan membawa langkahnya menjauh. Raut kecewa dan sedih mendominasi paras manisnya. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala sang pelayan. **

**Di arahkannya pandangannya pada tepi kolam tempat majikan kecilnya tadi duduk. Kosong. Padahal ia yakin sekali tadi samar-samar mendengar suara anak itu berbicara entah dengan siapa. "Jangan, jangan..." Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang. "Nona, tunggu!" Wanita paruh baya itu bergegas menyusul sang majikan dengan serampangan. Tanpa menyadari, tepatnya tak mengetahui eksistensi seorang pemuda di sana. Wujud yang hanya dapat dilihat si gadis juga orang-orang yang rohnya akan ia jemput dalam hitungan hari. Ialah sang malaikat maut. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Gadis belia itu, Lee Eunhyuk. Anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Lee. Satu-satunya anak perempuan diantara 5 kakak laki-lakinya. Hidup dengan segala kesempurnaan. Di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tak kekurangan dalam harta. Terlahir tanpa cacat dengan paras rupawan. Rendah hati terhadap siapa saja. Bahkan ia mendapat pendidikan setara dengan kaum pria karena kecerdasannya. **

**Tapi kesempurnaan hanya sebuah kata kamuflase. Tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini. Eunhyuk salah satunya. Tanpa orang lain tau, sejak kecil ia mengidap suatu penyakit yang menggerogoti topeng kesempurnaannya. **

**Terhitung tiga hari ke depan, semua rasa sakitnya akan berakhir. Dengan segala ketidak-berdayaan, ia akan meninggalkan semua orang terkasih menuju alam keabadian. Takkan ada lagi Eunhyuk si gadis sempurna. Miris. Padahal hari ini usianya baru genap 10 tahun. Begitu banyak hal yang belum dan ingin ia lakukan. **

**"Sayang, tersenyumlah. Setidaknya untuk hari ini dan demi ibu," bisik sang ibu seraya meremas tangannya erat. Mata teduh itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Menimbulkan desiran kencang di hati Eunhyuk. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengukir senyum manis demi sang bunda. Karena Eunhyuk tau setelah ini takkan ada lagi sosok sang ibu yang 'kan menemani. **

**Di luar aula besar—tempat acara ulang tahun Eunhyuk diselenggarakan, dari balik jendela itu sang malaikat maut mengunci pandangannya pada sosok kecil Eunhyuk. Sebisa mungkin ia meredam emosinya yang bergejolak—hal yang memang seharusnya tak dimiliki kaumnya. Ia menekan dadanya—ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang menyentak keras dan tak beraturan. "Tidak mungkin… Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuan-ku?" bisiknya gundah.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja. Entah mengapa terasa lebih cepat dari yang Eunhyuk bayangkan. **

**"Sudah saatnya, aku tak mungkin menundanya lebih dari ini," tegur sang malaikat kematian pada roh Eunhyuk yang masih mematung memandangi raganya. **

**"Tak ku sangka wajahku semanis itu," gumamnya setengah bergurau. **

**Raga itu terbaring tanpa daya di atas kasur. Sepasang matanya terpejam rapat layaknya orang yang tertidur biasa, nampak begitu damai. **

**"Eunhyuk?" panggil si pemuda sekali lagi. Menginterupsi Eunhyuk untuk segera ikut dengannya. Tuan-nya akan murka jika roh Eunhyuk belum juga tiba di taman jiwa. **

**Eunhyuk hendak menggapai tangan si pemuda yang terulur ke arahnya saat sang ibu masuk dan menghampiri raga itu. **

**"Bangun, sayang." Suara itu mengalun lembut sarat akan kasih sayang. Bergantian bahu itu diguncangkan lalu menepuk pelan pipi sang anak. Sadar anaknya tak kunjung merespon, wanita paruh baya itu panik. Ia semakin kencang menyerukan nama sang putri. Meski hati kecilnya tau, putrinya takkan pernah kembali lagi. **

**"Ibu..." bisik Eunhyuk parau. Air matanya meleleh, tak tau sejak kapan. Si pemuda merengkuhnya dari belakang, bermaksud menyalurkan ketenangan. **

**Tangis Eunhyuk kian menjadi ketika sang ayah diikuti kakak-kakaknya masuk. Ayah langsung menarik sang ibu yang kalap dalam peluknya. Sementara kakak-kakaknya hanya bisa memandang hampa raga yang terbaring di sana. **

**"Ibu! Aku di sini...!" raung Eunhyuk, terpuruk dalam dekapan si pemuda.**

* * *

"Huft~" Gadis itu menutup novel di tangannya. Ekor matanya melirik pemuda yang terlelap di bahunya. Disingkirkannya poni yang sedikit menutupi mata si pemuda. Matanya menatap lekat wajah damai itu. Sangat polos, komentarnya dalam hati sambil menggulum senyum. Namun dahinya berkedut kala seberkas bayangan melintasi benaknya.

"Kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, bahkan jauh sebelum kita saling kenal. Padahalkan kita berteman sudah sejak kecil," gumamnya bermonolog.

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Si gadis segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Pura-pura mengarahkan pandangannya pada danau di sisi kanan. Oke, ia hanya tak ingin nampak konyol karena kepergok sedang mengamati pemuda di sisinya diam-diam.

Pemuda itu menguap lebar. Diliriknya si gadis sambil mengucek mata. "Jam berapa?"

Yang ditanya menilik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Jam 3 lebih."

Gumaman singkat dikeluarkan si pemuda. Sekali lagi ia menguap kemudian beranjak bangun. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya dengan mengulurkan tangan.

Si gadis tak bergeming memandangi uluran tangan kawannya. Seakan tertarik kembali pada sebuah ingatan di masa lalu.

**"Ikutlah denganku," ujar si pemuda lembut dengan mengulurkan tangan.**

Buram. Ingatannya tak dapat menengok ke belakang lebih dalam. Namun suara itu...

"Eunhyuk?"

Ia sedikit berjengit kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Senyum tipis ia sungguhkan sebelum meraih tangan di hadapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun," komentar pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menepuk-nepuk roknya, tersenyum sekilas lalu mengibaskan tangan ke udara. "Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya bagian dari perilaku normal manusia pada umumnya."

Ia berjalan menghampiri sepedanya lebih dulu. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang tengah mencibir tak jelas. Novel tadi ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya yang ditaruh pada keranjang sepeda.

"Mana ada wanita yang mau denganmu kalau sikapmu saja masih kekanakan begini," katanya setengah bercanda pada si pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Tak mau menanggapi lebih lanjut, si pemuda hanya memutar bola mata. Kemudian bersiap menaiki sepeda si gadis. "Naik atau kutinggal," ancamnya yang justru membuahkan kekehan puas dari Eunhyuk. Wajahnya makin merengut tak karuan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di boncengan dengan berpegangan pada pinggang si pemuda. "Yo, jalan!" serunya kelewat semangat.

"Iya, iya. Tak perlu berteriak segala 'kan?!" dengus si pemuda sebelum kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Sementara Eunhyuk tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Moodnya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik sekarang.

"Donghae," panggilnya.

"Hmm, apa?"

"Aku senang, setidaknya dikehidupan yang sekarang aku bisa terus bersamamu dalam jarak sedekat ini."

Donghae, pemuda itu, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya kala mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Sederhana namun menghangatkan hatinya. Seolah melengkapi kosong yang hilang.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

"Eh— Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~?!"

Belum sempat otaknya mencerna ucapan Donghae, pemuda itu lebih dulu sudah mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat kencang, mengakibatkan Eunhyuk memekik nyaring.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Pertemuan dan perpisahan hanya bagian kecil dari permainan takdir. Manusia tak pernah tau Sang Dalang Permainan Yang Agung punya banyak cara tak biasa untuk menggerakkan bidak-Nya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebagai sang eksekutor, maka permainan ini akan dimulai.

Bersiaplah, mungkin selanjutnya akan jadi girilanmu.

Fin

* * *

—dengan tidak jelasnya. Lebih cocok disebut teaser atau prolog ketimbang OS sepertinya. Hahaha, sudah kebiasaan saya kok *insert tampang lugu bin bloon di sini* *dibantai*

Begitu banyak kata, pemikiran/ide, konflik, peristiwa, semuanya menumpuk di otak saya—saling tumpang tindih, saking banyaknya sampai tak semua bisa saya tuangkan ke dalam fanfiksi ini. Penjelasan tentang awal pertemuan Eunhyuk kecil dan sang malaikat maut. Kejadian dimana Eunhyuk kecil di bawah oleh sang pencabut nyawa itu sendiri. Belum lagi intinya, percakapan antara sang shinigamidengan Tuan-nya. Dan lain-lain, termasuk identitas baru sang shinigami—yang aku yakin udah sangat ketebak. Hasilnya, bisa dipastikan banyak paragraf rancu yang kurang nyambung dengan paragraf berikutnya. Padahal udah berkali-kali aku edit, tambal sana sini, tapi… yah, beginilah. Aku yang hanya manusia biasa dengan kemampuan yang tak kalah biasa-biasa saja. Menyedihkan ToT

Oke, stop! Dari pada curhatan tak pentingku semakin panjang melebihi fanfiksi di atas. Review-lah kalau Anda berminat :D

PS: Yang menunggu 'Close to you', sedang dalam proses. Insyaallah **kalau** mood saya gak kabur, dalam jangka waktu minggu ini atau paling lambat minggu depan akan saya post :D


End file.
